HUD
A Head-Up Display, or HUD, is a transparent display that presents data while minimising any obstruction to the user's view. Although they were initially developed for military aviation, HUDs are now used in commercial aircraft, automobiles, and other applications. A Helmet Mounted Display or HMD is normally referred to as a HUD. The Standard HUD for any Templar Armor contains * A meter displaying the relative Vitality of the user * A gauge displaying Shield integrity status. * A gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried. * A motion tracker. * A counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried. * A targeting reticule which changes relative to the weapon currently in use. * Acknowledgment lights from other members of the wearer's team. * Maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM. * Zoom Function or function for using a Fiber Optic Probe Reactive HUD The Reactive HUD was a Display system used in Templar Starfighters. The system was based around holographic material and displays embedded in the infrastructure of a Cockpit. The HUD displayed a good deal of system stats and a 360 degree view of the area. The display could be represented by sensor readings or visually via camera's placed along a ships body. Most Ships with this System had a traditional backup however in case the system was damaged. A Reactive HUD could regularly display * A Gauge for Shield Strength and integrity * A Gauge for Hull Integrity * A Gauge tracking the quantity of ammo for ballistic and explosive weapons * Power Levels and Reactor Status * Sensor readings * Holographic Spherical View * Holographic visuals of allied shield and hull status * Targeting Reticule and lock-on status * Navigational Markers * Flight Paths Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance The standard Norn-type Combat Armor helmet is issued with the VISR proprietary data management suite. VISR enables a user to link into GFFA, Imperial, and Remsian infrastructure systems at the local, national, and global levels (actual access level is administered on a need/rating basis). This allows the user to store and review audio files, street level navigational data, and receive secure real-time mission data. In addition, every current issue helmet is equipped with low-light vision enhancement BIOS A34.841971B.01 or later. Dimensions: • Sizes available: 6.5 — 8 (.125 increments) • Sound attenuation: 21 db @ 1,000Hz, 37 db @ 4,000 Hz • Impact deceleration: V—190g @ 17 fps; H—190g @ 20 fps • Penetration protection: 1.8 kg @ 1.5 m (4 lbs @ 5 ft) • Weight (average): 1.9 kg (4.2 lbs) Unit cost: 1926 Credits. Expanded Details Target Information Readout - If a Stars or other related system is in orbit or available, HUDs have access to the Templar's database on various known equipments. So a HUD, linked to Binoculars, or a Scope, or even using its own zoom function, can ID and give basic info readouts on armor, weapons and vehicles that are in its direct line of site by comparing their images to those on the database. This is particularly use full to snipers and commanders, as snipers can aim their shots at known weak points and commanders can adjust attack plans according to enemy equipment. Ammo Readout - Standard in all forms of HUDS, the Ammo counter appears as a silhouette of the weapon being used, be it a TTI-D-50 or a Proton torpedo. Next to this image, or under it depending on the users preferences, would be a number. This number was most obviously the weapons ammo readout. If the weapon was a blaster, it would also monitor weapon temperature, as the weapon heated, the color of the weapon would change to read. Allied ID Readout - When looking at an allied soldier, or vehicle, the HUD would display the individuals name, serial number, rank, and unit. In the case of a vehicle, it would display the units serial number, class, and unit. If available it would display the units nickname. Maps - depending on the current mode a Map can be displayed in two ways. In normal mode, the map is displayed under the motion detector, showing a tactical topographic map of the location, or a satellite image if chosen. In debriefing mode the map took the space of most of the map, and could be viewed from top down or a '3D' angled view. As most suits had a small holographic transmitter that displayed above the hand the HUD could transfer the image to this display during briefings. Motion Tracker - The motion tracker was displayed along with the map on the HUD. displaying registered allies via IFF as green dots and enemies as red ones. In the event of registered neutral targets being present, they were displayed as grey dots. Unregistered sensor returns appeared as yellow until other sensors could ID them. Category:Templar Military Services Category:NOVA project